The present disclosure relates to electrostatic discharge protection, and more specifically, to electrostatic discharge protection circuits with magnetically coupled differential inputs and outputs.
The input and output speed of integrated circuits (ICs) constantly increases with each respective new generation of chips. Input/output (I/O) pins of large ICs can exceed 4 Tb of data per second of aggregated data transfer. ICs tend to build up electrostatic charges. Consequently, ICs are routinely configured with electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuits to mitigate chip damage caused by electrostatic charge buildup. However, at higher data transfer rates, capacitance of ESD protection elements may exceed allowable limits. Unfortunately, ESD devices have not scaled to keep up with increases in IC speed. In some conventional approaches, T-coils have been used to cancel out a portion of the capacitance. However, this may not be sufficient for ultra-wide band ICs.